Siempre te Amaré
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: El elegido; Ella es la elegida del elegido..Después de caída de Voldemort, Hay un nuevo reto para nuestros dos protagonistas. El rehacer de sus vidas, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida
1. Chapter 1

Todo ha terminado el miedo, el pánico, los tiempos oscuros finalmente se han ido, ahora se puede respirar un aire lleno de paz, alegría, felicidad, alivio, triunfo, pues después de muchos años en el que mundo mágico estaba padeciendo miedo y terror por el retorno de Voldemort, por fin podían dormir en paz... No todos desgraciadamente.

Como en cualquier guerra, muchas personas pierden la vida, personas buenas y personas malas, en este caso se perdieron muchas vidas, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Ojo loco, muchas personas que dieron sus vidas por proteger a sus seres queridos y darles una vida mejor.

En esta historia se narrara la vida después de la Batalla del niño que vivió, Harry Potter quien a sus tan solo diecisiete años, derrotó a Voldemort, aunque claro no lo hizo solo, pero tampoco se siente del todo feliz porque mucha gente a la que apreció y valoró falleció por ayudarlo e incluso por protegerlo a él.

Ginny Weasley es una hermosa joven de cabello pelirrojo y lacio, ojos marrones, su piel es blanca y tiene unas pecas curiosas en toda su cara. La joven a pesar de tener una belleza destacada en toda la escuela, es muy inteligente, divertida, le encanta jugar Quidditch, pero también tiene su carácter, igual al de su madre. La joven Weasley ha estado enamorada de Harry, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron desde hace años, pero como no tenía esperanza sobre él decidió darle oportunidad a otros chavos, consejo de su mejor amiga y así, fue que Harry notó que Ginny de ser una niña tímida, pasó a ser una joven hermosa, y muy buena amiga de este.

Harry Potter es un joven de diecisiete años, quedó huérfano cuando tan solo era un bebé, no recuerda nada de sus padres, solamente sabe que heredó los ojos de su madre, pero lo demás es iguala su padre, pero tiene una mezcla del carácter de sus padres, su corazón es noble, pero tiene el don de meterse en problemas de su padre, ama el Quidditch, es terco, sus dos mejores amigos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ambos enamorados desde hace un par de años, ahora le toca a Harry ser feliz, a lado de su pelirroja..

Ginny había perdido a su hermano, estaba triste, algo decepcionada, pues lo que menos quería era ver a su familia destrozada, su mejor amiga estaba consolando a Ron, su hermano, y ahora novio de su mejor amiga o al menos quería imaginar que ya se habían hecho novios.

Una vez más fijo su vista en el cuerpo tieso de su hermano mayor, aún George lloraba sobre el, y su madre miraba el cuerpo de Fred sin vida con lágrimas en los ojos, su padre trataba de consolarla, pero sabía que el más grande dolor de una madre es el de perder a uno de sus hijos.

Ginny salió del Gran Comedor no quería que la vieran así de triste, molesta se fue a la sala común esperando que nadie estuviera ahí, se fue al sofá y lloró, lloró y lloró. En el lago estaba Harry lanzando piedras, sus ojos al parecer estaban rojos de tanto llorar se sentía culpable de la muerte de Remus, Tonks, Fred, que no quería ni ver a su pelirroja ni a su mejor amigo y menos a la madre de Tonks, y a su ahijado, el pequeño Teddy.  
-Lo siento.. Todo esto es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa..  
-Harry?-escuchó una voz familiar-  
-Hermione.. ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Ron..  
-Lo mande a dormir, creo que necesita dormir y despejar la mente..  
-Deberías ir con él, te necesita ahora más que nunca-dijo Harry-  
-Si, el me pidió que me quedará con él, pero es mejor que este con su familia, yo salgo sobrando. Y has visto a Ginny?  
-No.. tu las has visto? Me preocupa..  
-Creo que fue al dormitorio de chicas a ducharse.. Deberías estar con ella  
-No puedo, Hermione.. No quiero verla.. Por mi culpa ella y los Weasley están sufriendo la muerte de Fred, seguramente me odia.

Hermione miró a su amigo a los ojos..  
-No, Harry.. Ellos no te odian, saben que no es tu culpa.. No debes culparte de algo que no provocaste, la guerra es así, pierdes vidas, es el costo por defender lo correcto..  
-Pero Hermione, si yo me hubiera entregado antes..  
-No sigas, Harry.. No te sigas haciendo daño, Ginny te necesita. Ella esta sufriendo.. Perdió a un hermano, y tu más que nadie entiende ese dolor..  
-Lo sé, pero.. No Hermione, entiéndeme.. No puedo.. ¿Que tal si ya no quiere saber más de mí? Entenderé si los Weasley ya no quieren verme y..  
-Harry, los Weasley te han cogido cariño y te han recibido en su casa como si fueras uno más de ellos, para la señora Weasley eres un hijo más, para Ron más que su mejor amigo, eres su hermano.. El te necesita, Ginny te necesita.. Ella necesita el consulo de quien ama..  
-Pero tu eres su mejor amiga..  
-Ya trate de calmarla, pero esta muy mal..  
-No quiero que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir..  
-Exactamente, Harry.. Te necesita, a mi no me quiere escuchar..  
-Crees que yo pueda calmarla?  
-Por supuesto.. Ella esta destrozada, y tu más que nadie la va a entender..-dijo Hermione-

Harry asintió..  
-Debes ir con Ron, te necesita..  
-Claro, ya voy-dijo Hermione y camino rumbo al castillo en busca de su pelirrojo-

Harry camino rumbo a la sala comun de Gryffindor y vio a su pelirroja llorando..  
-Ginny..  
-Harry-dijo Ginny levantándose y abrazando al azabache- ¿Estas herido?  
-No, estoy bien..

Pero luego la pelirroja frunció el ceño y comenzó a darle golpes leves en el pecho al ojiverde, el joven tomo con suavidad las muñecas de Ginny..  
-Que te ocurre?-dijo Harry-  
-Eres un idiota  
-Si, soy un idiota.. Todo es mi culpa, lo sé.. Me odias..  
-¿Que? No te estoy culpando de eso, grandísmo imbécil-dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos a Harry- Te culpo por haberme dado un gran susto, creí que habías muerto-dijo y volvió a golpear el pecho del joven- ¿Como se te ocurre? Acaba de ver a mi hermano muerto y luego se te ocurre hacerte el muerto..  
-Fue una estrategia, Ginny.. No fue para hacerte sufrir  
-Pues me hiciste sufrir con esa estrategia..  
-Lo lamento, Gin.. De verdad lo siento

La pelirroja volvió a golpear el pecho de Harry y después lo abrazó aún sollozando..  
-Eres un imbécil..  
-Si, soy el imbécil que te ama más que nada en el mundo.. Lo siento, Gin.. Lamento que estes sufriendo todo esto, lamento la muerte de Fred, lamento haberte dejado, pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa..  
-Harry, no te debes culpar de nada, sé que te fuiste para protegerme, y yo lo entendí.. No había una noche en que no pensará en el grave peligro que estabas enfrentando, si estabas bien o herido.. No sabes como sufrí tu ausencia, pero.. tomé el valor.. pensé en ti, y hice todo por ayudarte, por demostrarte que yo tambien podía ser como tú..  
-Ginny, yo sabía que eras toda una guerrera, pelirroja.. No me lo tienes que decir, en lugar de dejarte humillar, demostraste lo valiente que eres, y no sabes como te debo eso..  
-Tuve tanto miedo, Harry.. Tu estabas en peligro y yo sin noticias tuyas, luego Snape como director y los Carrow, Voldemort atacando el castillo.. fue horrible Harry, no sabes.  
-Lo sé, Gin.. Lamento todo esto.. No quería que sufrieras..  
-Fred esta muerto, Harry.. ¿Porque él? Porque él? Porque no yo? Porque él.. El que siempre estaba regalándo sonrisas y.. demostrando que la vida puede ser divertida aún cuando todo es oscuro..  
-Lo sé, Ginny.. -dijo Harry acariciando la cabellera rojiza de la joven- Sé que te duele, yo.. te juro que lo que menos quería era que uno de ustedes falleciera y menos que.. Teddy se quedara huérfano..  
-Teddy? Quien es Teddy?

Harry sonrió..  
-El hijo de Lupin y Tonks.. Ellos me nombraron su padrino antes de..  
-Oh Harry-dijo Ginny sonriendo- Eres padrino..  
-Si, y seré el mejor..  
-Claro que sí..  
-No seré como Lupin, nunca seré su padre.. Pero lo criaré como tal..  
-Lo sé, Harry.. Teddy es muy afortunado en tenerte como padrino.. Será un niño muy consentido.. Espera.. el es..  
-No, no.. -sonrió Harry- El heredó el don de Tonks, para alivio de Lupin  
-Oh.. bueno-sonrió Ginny- Felicidades, Harry..  
-Gracias..

Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos..  
-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.. -dijo Harry mirando a la joven-  
-Sé que lo que hiciste fue por bien.. Pero aún así, yo quería ir contigo..  
-Ya sabes que no podría.. Si tan solo imaginarte.. que tu.. pudiste.. morir.. en mi ausencia.. No Gin.. No podría con eso en mi conciencia..  
-Harry, te extrañe-dijo Ginny-  
-Yo también te extrañe, Gin.. Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo.. siempre será así..

Ginny sonrió..  
-Yo tampoco deje de amarte, cuando te vi a los pies de Voldemort, por un momento, por una cuestión de segudos, mi corazón se detuvo y quise morir en ese momento, mi hermano muerto y luego tu también, no sabes..  
-Lo sé, perdóname.. Prometo jamás hacer sufrir de nuevo..  
-Solo no vuelvas a dejarme o.. nunca vuelvas a hacerte el muerto..  
-Lo juro-dijo Harry y la iba a besar.. pero alguien los interrumpió..-  
-Ginny.. -dijo Ron- Potter

Ginny miró a su hermano y lo abrazó..  
-Estas bien, enana?  
-Estoy bien..-dijo Ginny- y tu?  
-También.. Harry.. como estás, amigo?  
-Pues, bien.. y tu?  
-Pues como se puede estar en estas circunstancias..  
-De verdad lamento lo de..  
-No sigas, amigo.. Hermione me contó lo que pasa por tu cabeza.. No es tu culpa, nadie te culpa, ni yo ni mi familia.. En mi familia te quieren y saben que la muerte de Fred no es tu culpa..  
-Gracias..-dijo Harry-  
-Ahora.. Solo veníamos a cambiarnos para ir a ver algunas cosas del funeral-dijo Hermione-  
-Claro-dijo Ginny y miró a Harry- Ven Harry, acompañame a ver a mis padres, creo que dos personas tienen que hablar..  
-Claro, vamos Gin-dijo Harry- Nos vemos, Ron.. Hermione..

Ambos salieron dejando a Ron y Hermione a solas..  
-Tu crees que por fin se digan las cosas?-dijo Ginny-  
-Espero..-dijo Harry-  
-Si no se hacen novios en menos de dos meses, hay que darles un empujoncito..  
-No creo que debamos meternos-dijo Harry-  
-Harry, mi hermano esta enamorado de Hermione y ella de Ron, a todos nos beneficiaría que ellos dos se hicieran novios..  
-Tienes razón, yo soy el que más espera que se hagan novios  
-Yo también.. sabes que es soportar a Ron "Hermione esto, Hermione aquello" cada verano?

Harry rió..  
-Si lo sé, te recuerdo que ellos son amigos, y tuve que soportar TODAS sus peleas..  
-Y te admiro por eso..-dijo Ginny sonriendo-  
-Ginny.. -dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica- Ginny.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Harry-dijo Ginny.-Claro que sí, pero al menos por ahora.. hay que ser discretos..  
-Si, claro.. No te apures-dijo Harry y besó la frente de su ahora novia- Ven, vamos a que comas algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente todos se estaban preparando para darle un último adios a sus seres amados, amigos, familiares, mucha gente querida había fallecido en aquella batalla dura y fría, pero como siempre en las guerras hay muertes, y eso lo sabían muy bien.

Ginny estaba sentada ya lista para bajar al Gran Comedor donde sería la ceremonia. Estaba peinada en una sola trenza, vestia un vestido sencillo negro, estaba sentada sobre su cama, aún con lágrimas en los ojos seguía sin poder creer que su hermano estuviera muerto.  
-Aun no puedo creer que este muerto-susurro Ginny-  
-Gin-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su amiga- Lo siento tanto..-dijo la joven con tristeza-  
-Yo no quería que muriera, Hermione.. Yo.. era mi hermano.. -dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz-  
-Gin, lo sé.. Será duro superar esto, pero aquí estoy.. No te dejaré sola..

Ginny abrazo a su mejor amiga y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos chocolate..  
-Hermione, yo.. No sé que hacer, yo.. siento un dolor horrible en el pecho.. Es.. rabia, dolor.. tristeza.. -dijo Ginny-  
-Ginny, tranquila.. Yo no tengo hermanos, pero a Harry y a ti los considero como tal, y tambien a tus otros hermanos.  
-Excepto Ron-dijo Ginny-  
-Ginny, no hablemos de él.. No quiero hablar de ese tema cuando ustedes estan sufriendo mucho.  
-Hermione.. ¿Acaso Fred hizo algo tan malo para morir?  
-No, Gin.. No-dijo Hermione- Fred era una muy buena persona, es solo que así es la vida, a veces.. esto pasa, Gin.. -dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para animar a su amiga- Fred, puede que ya no este aquí, que lo podamos ver, oír.. Pero, el no se ha ido del todo.. Seguirá vivo en los corazones de todos, en nuestros recuerdos, en cada sonrisa que demos al recordar los momentos que tuvimos con él.. Él siempre será tu hermano, eso no lo cambiará, y la herida ahí estará, no es cualquier persona, pero verás que pronto lo iremos superando poco a poco.  
-Hermione.. Es que si.. yo.. tal vez hubiera hecho algo rápido  
-No Ginny, no empieces. Nadie tiene la culpa.. Nadie, me escuchas.. Ni tu, ni Harry, ni Ron, fue un accidente.. Los accidentes pasan.  
-Pero.. ¿Porque él? Porque?-dijo Ginny llorando-  
-No lo sé, Ginny.. Quisiera tener la respuesta para eso, pero desgraciadamente no lo sé.. Yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.. Harry esta preocupado, teme que te pase algo debido a esto.

Ginny sonrió después de un tiempo.  
-Harry..-suspiro al recordar a su novio- Es increíble que se culpe de todo esto..  
-Ya lo conoces, el dice que tiene mala suerte porque siempre la gente que quiere se muere en su presencia, que gracias a él todos se mueren.-dijo Hermione-  
-Eso no es verdad.. Fred murió por.. por luchar.. por todos, por él, por nuestra familia.. Porque el tenía mucho que vivir y quería darle un mundo mas seguro..-dijo Ginny-  
-Gin, vamos.. Es hora..  
-No quiero.. No quiero ir.. No quiero decirle adios-dijo Ginny-  
-Ginny.. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto-dijo Hermione y las amigas se abrazaron-  
-Gracias, Hermione.. No sabes cuanta falta me hicieron...  
-Lo siento, pero ya estamos aquí..-dijo Hermione- Vamos, que nos esperan..

Ginny asintió y bajo junto a su amiga, ahí estaban Harry y Ron platicando de lo mismo, al ver que las chicas se acercaban, se levantaron. Harry miró a la pelirroja y esta le devolvió la mirada, los ojos de la joven estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Harry se acercó y le tomo la mano..  
-Vamos, pelirroja.. No voy a dejarte nunca más..  
-Eso ya me lo habías dicho  
-Pero ahora te lo digo enserio, ven vamos-dijo Harry-

La pelirroja estrecho la mano de su novio y se encaminaron, detrás de ellos venían Ron y Hermione al parecer se detuvieron porque Ron estaba en crisis, al parecer aún estaba en shock. Ginny miró preocupada a su hermano, Harry la miró con ternura..  
-Gin.. Estará bien.. Esta en buenas manos, ahora mas que nunca necesita a la mujer que ama..  
-Y de su mejor amigo  
-Pero Hermione lo hará entrar en razón mas que yo-dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny sonriera- Te ves hermosa sonriendo, Gin.. no quiero que pierdas nunca esa sonrisa..  
-Harry, esto es tan doloroso.. Que no puedo sonreír en estos momentos.  
-Lo sé, Ginny.. Y lo siento tanto-dijo Harry mirando a su novia- No sabes como desearía que yo fuera el que estuviera muerto en lugar de tu hermano.  
-No, no.. Aún así estaría así o peor.. -dijo Ginny tocando las mejillas del chico- No quiero perderte, tuve tanto miedo de perderte, y si te hubiera perdido te juro que yo misma me hubiera tirado de la torre de astronomía.  
-No digas eso, pelirroja.. Nunca me oíste.. Nunca intentes atentar contra tu vida, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, divertida y muy valiosa.. Pero créeme que para que tu estes bien, doy todo..  
-Harry, basta.. Por favor, yo sé que aún te sigues culpando, aunque intentes no demostrarlo..

Harry bajo la mirada.  
-No es tu culpa lo que pasó.. Nadie te culpa.. Fue un accidente.. Fred.. murió porque siempre en la guerras se pierden vidas valiosas aunque no lo querramos, yo nunca me imaginé que perderíamos a Fred. Pero por favor, si tu sigues estando así, me harás sentir peor.  
-Lo siento.. De verdad lo siento.. -dijo Harry abrazando a su novia- Te amo, Ginny.. Perdóname si te hice daño al dejarte, perdóname..  
-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, lo hiciste porque realmente me amas..  
-Te amo mas que a nada en esta vida, Ginny.. Tu eres muy importante para mí.. Tu arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarme.. ¿Como es que..  
-Una larga historia-sonrió Ginny-  
-Sea como sea, fuiste muy valiente.. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti..  
-No nos podíamos quedar cruzados de brazos, Señor Potter  
-Lo sé, es usted muy lista pelirroja..  
-Señor Potter-dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall-  
-Dígame, profesora  
-Por favor, podría dar unas palabras en honor a los caídos.. Creemos que usted es el mas indicado para esto..

Harry miró a Ginny y esta asintió levemente y sonrió, Harry fijo su vista en la profesora.  
-Claro, gracias-dijo Harry-

Todo se sentaron para que empezara la ceremonia, Ginny estaba junto a sus hermanos, Ron y Hermione estaban juntos y para sorpresa de todos, Angelina llegó para apoyar a George, sabía que el perder a Fred era el golpe mas duro que había recibido George en la vida.

-Bueno, no es fácil decir esto.. Hace unas horas perdímos a muchos de nuestros seres queridos, un amigo, un padre, una madre, un hijo, una hija, un hermano o hermana. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, a ninguno de ellos, les gustaría vernos así.. Ellos dieron sus vidas para que nosotros estuvieramos a salvo, felices.. Cada uno de ellos estará siempre en nosotros, aquí.. En nuestros recuerdos, en nuestra risas.. En nuestros corazones.. No murieron en vano.. Así que.. yo opino que levantemos las varitas y hagamos un Lumus en honor a ellos..-dijo Harry-

Todos los presentes se levantaron con sus varitas alzadas y dijeron todos:  
-LUMUS!

Todo el cielo se ilumino de luces, llegó el momento de enterrar a los caídos, para todos fue un momento muy duro tanto para Molly como para Andrómeda fue muy duro ver a sus hijos tiesos, sin vida, el saber que jamás volverían a brillar sus ojos y jamás volverían a sonreír, eso les partía el alma. Andromeda vio a su pequeño nieto y notó que tenía a un pequeño milagro en sus brazos, era lo único que le quedaba, su hija le había dejado un gran regalo: su pequeño y amado nieto.

Andrómeda se acerco a la tumba de su hija con el pequeño Teddy en brazos que dormía placidamente.  
-Hija.. Te has ido, pero no me has dejado sola.. Me dejaste a mi hermoso nieto, te prometo que lo cuidaré y le daré todo el amor que tu le quisiste dar. Te amamos, hija y te echaremos de menos, me harás tanta falta mi pequeña Dora.-dijo Andrómeda antes de dejar un clavel blanco en la tumba de su hija y yerno.

Molly se acerco a la tumba de Fred, paso una mano por la lápida, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos miel, sintió una mano en el hombro, volteó a ver y vio que era su esposo, su amado Arthur, su fiel amigo, amante, no se había arrepentido de casarse con él y de formar una familia a su lado.

-Querida, debemos dejarlo ir  
-No, Arthur.. No puedo.. No quiero.. No puedo.. -dijo Molly derramando lágrimas de sus ojos chocolate y fijo su vista en la mirada celeste de su esposo- No quiero despedirme de mi hijo..  
-Querida, no es un adiós..-dijo Arthur colacando una mano en la mejilla de su mujer- Es un hasta pronto.. El no se ha ido del todo..

Molly abrazó fuerte a su esposo y este le besó la frente, amaba a su mujer y le dolía haber perdido a su hijo, pero ahora mas que nunca necesitaba estar fuerte para ella, su esposa, por sus hijos, por el amor que le tiene a la familia, por el respeto a la memoria de su hijo.

Después del funeral, los Weasley se fueron a la Madriguera, Ron se subió a su cuarto, George también. Ginny solo pudo sentarse en el sofá y Harry la abrazó, y esta puso su cabeza en el hombro del joven, Harry tomo la mano de la pelirroja.

-Ginny-dijo Harry-

-Que ocurre?

-Tengo que irme, tengo que.. hacer varias cosas.

-¿Me dejarás de nuevo?

-No, no.. digo.. Es que.. yo.. tu.. debes estar con tu familia, yo debo ir a ver unas cosas..

-Harry, no me dejes.. no ahora.. Te necesito

-Ginny, tengo que mudarme a Grimmauld Place o al menos remodelar la casa de mis padres-dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de su novia-

-Déjame ir contigo

-Ginny, vendré a verte seguido.. Pero esta será siempre mi casa, pero llego la hora de que yo haga las cosas por mi mismo

-Harry, tu no molestas.. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, por favor.. Al menos hasta que todo se estabilice en mi familia-dijo Ginny-

Harry miró a su novia, sin duda no podía dejarla en esos momentos tan duros..

-Pelirroja, de acuerdo.. Pero tengo que mudarme a mi propia casa y..

-Harry, tu sabes que no incomodas, eres parte de la familia

-Gin, no es que me sienta así, es que necesito pensar las cosas..

-Sé a lo que vas, Harry.. Y te entiendo.. Esto no será fácil para nadie..

-Quiero ir a ver a mis padres-dijo Harry-

Ginny miró a su novio..

-La última vez que fui.. Era Navidad y..

-Harry.. ¿Estas seguro?

-Es duro ir a visitarlos ahí.. Pero..

-Harry, yo iré contigo.. Tendrás siempre mi apoyo-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de su novio-

-Lo sé, Gin.. Eso lo sé muy bien, no dudo en que siempre tendré tu apoyo, tu cariño y tu amor.. Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

-No agradezcas.. Lo hago porque te amo, y yo sé que tu harías lo mismo por mí

-Quiero que tengas presente, Gin.. Que en quien pense antes de entregarme a Voldemort fue en ti.. En nadie más.. Tu me haces sentir algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, ni si quiera por Cho.

Ginny sonrió y Harry la besó tiernamente.

-Nunca deje de amarte, jamás pasará eso..-dijo Harry-

Ginny coloco sus manos sobre la cara del joven.

-Eres un gran chico, Harry.. Te amo por lo que eres, no por que seas una leyenda

-Lo sé, pequitas-dijo Harry sonriendo y Ginny rio ante el apodo que le dio su novio- Eres hermosa cuando sonríes, hermosa, inteligente, divertida.. Una adorable e inteligente pelirroja..

Ginny sonrió, pero de pronto noto unas voces que venían de las escaleras, eran Ron y Hermione que venían bajando de la mano y sonriendo sonrojados.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso nos perdímos de algo importante?-dijo Harry sonriendo-

-Ron y yo ya somos novios-dijo Hermione feliz-

-Oh amiga, genial-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga y a su hermano- Que bien, ya se animaron.. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes!

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Harry sonriendo-

-Gracias-dijo Hermione-

-Hermione, vamos a comer algo.. Tengo hambre..

-Que raro, Ronald.-dijo Hermione riendo-

-La lluvia hace que se me abra el apetito, Hermione-se escuchó decir a Ron mientras ambos iban a la cocina-

-Creo que les gusta discutir..-dijo Ginny-

-Si no lo hicieran, no serían Ron y Hermione-dijo Harry sonriendo-

-Estaré feliz cuando se casen-dijo Ginny riendo-

-Todos-dijo Harry riendo también-


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pasaba, aún se sentía un gran dolor en la Madriguera, aunque todos trataban de actuar normal, pero mayormente la señora Weasley se la pasaba llorando, Arthur trataba de distraerse arreglando los artefactos muggles, Ron se la pasaba con Hermione, esta le hacía sentirse mejor, siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ella, y eso ha sido de mucha ayuda para el pelirrojo. George no come, esta deprimido y su madre esta muy preocupada por él.  
-George.. Por favor, baja a desayunar-suplicó Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.  
-No, Ginny.. No iré.. No tengo hambre  
-Por favor, George.. Mamá esta preocupada por ti  
-Estoy bien, dile que estoy bien  
-No lo estás y lo sabes.  
-Déjame solo, Ginevra-dijo George-

Ginny respiro profundo y entró al cuarto de su hermano, el pobre George estaba sin rasurar, con ojeras y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el cuarto estaba desordenado.  
-George-dijo Ginny- Por favor, no le hagas esto a mamá.. Suficiente tiene con la muerte de Fred, para que tu también quieras hacer lo mismo  
-Ginny, déjame.. Tu jamás entenderías  
-Claro, claro.. La muerte de Fred jamás me afectó, para nada.. George.. Todos sufrimos la muerte de Fred, era mi hermano, no solamente era tu hermano, era una parte de esta familia, mamá llora todos los días su muerte, y tu no la ayudas haciendo esto.  
-Ginny, tienes que entenderme.. Fred era mi gemelo, mi mejor amigo.. Era todo, una parte de mí se fue con él.  
-George, sé que jamás entenderé esa conexión que tenías con Fred, pero tenemos que hacer esto por mamá.. Mamá nos necesita sanos, fuertes.. Quiere ver que al menos a sus demás hijos les quedan muchos años mas de vida..  
-Ginny, por favor.. Jamás superare la muerte de Fred, jamás.. Hubiera deseado ser yo el que se murió..  
-¿Y si hubiera sido así, como crees que estaría Fred? Eres mi hermano, y te quiero.. Todos te queremos mucho. No queremos que te pase nada, no queremos otro funeral, George. Piensa que si Fred te estuviera viendo en estos momentos, que te diría?  
-Que no llore, que el siempre estará aquí.. Que el jamás se irá.  
-Lo ves? Sé que Fred esta aquí, aunque no lo veamos, a Fred no le gustaría ver a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, emborracharse, ni haciendo bromas, ni ser el mismo.  
-No volveré a ser el mismo  
-Lo sé, nadie de aquí.. Pero te aseguro que Fred ahorita esta feliz, porque cumplió con lo que le tocaba.  
-Esta Muerto, Ginny.. Nadie lo traerá de regreso  
-Lo sé, no lo veas como una despedida.. Velo como un "Hasta Pronto".  
-Ginny, no sé que hacer.. Siento un dolor horrible en mi pecho..  
-George, tienes visitas-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-No tengo ganas de nada-dijo George de mala gana-  
-Sé que te va a interesar-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-¿Quien será? Ve a averiguarlo, enana  
-De acuerdo

Ginny bajo y vio que estaba Angelina sentada en el sofá platicando con su padre, Ron, Hermione y Harry, Ginny sonrió y subió al cuarto de su hermano, sabía que la presencia de Angelina le ayudaría mucho a superar la muerte de Fred.  
-George-dijo Ginny- Ven..  
-Si es Leah Gordan.. Dile que no quiero nada..  
-No, no.. No es él-dijo Ginny riendo-  
-¿Entonces?  
-Solo ven, es una sorpresa..  
-Dime, Ginny  
-No.. Arreglate  
-¿Es una chica? No.. no quiero citas ahorita  
-No precisamente es una cita..  
-¿Entonces?  
-Solo rasurate!-dijo Ginny- Y bañate, porque apestas

George sonrió y se acerco a abrazar a su hermana..  
-Venga aquí un abrazo-dijo George  
-No, no.. George, bañate, apestas-sonrió Ginny- Vamos..

George se metió a bañar, se arreglo y todo, al bajar vio que Angelina estaba en su casa, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa boba.  
-Angi?  
-Georgie-dijo Angelina con una sonrisa-

George se acerco a ella y la abrazo.. y esta le respondió el abrazo...  
-Que gusto verte, Angie.. ¿Como estás?  
-Bien, ya sabes.. Entrenando para los partidos  
-¿Entraste a algun equipo?  
-Así es.. -sonrió-  
-¿Quieres ir a comer?-dijo George-  
-Seguro-dijo Angelina-  
-Bueno, nos vemos luego familia.. -dijo George y salió rumbo al Callejon Diagon junto con Angelina-

-Espero que funcione..-dijo Ginny-  
-Esperemos-dijo Hermione- La verdad la cara de George cambió al ver a Angelina-dijo la joven-  
-Lo sé, pero seguramente el salir con Angelina le ayudará poco a poco a superar la muerte de Fred, Angelina sabe la situación de George, y ella quiere ayudarlo...  
-Pues esperemos que esto funcione-dijo la señora Weasley- Bueno, la comida esta lista..  
-Excelente-dijo Ron y se paró del sofá, Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió- Hermione, ven vamos.. tengo hambre  
-Vamos, Ron-dijo Hermione sonriendo-

Ron y Hermione se fueron rumbo a la cocina a almorzar, Harry y Ginny igualmente se levantaron para ir a la cocina, pero Harry tomo la mano de su novia.  
-Ginny.. Ahora vuelvo.. No tardo  
-A donde vas?-dijo Ginny-  
-Necesito ver unas cosas..  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-No, Ginny.. Estoy bien..-dijo Harry y se dio la vuelta para luego girarse- Bueno, quiero que vengas conmigo.  
-¿Pues a donde vas?  
-Un lugar especial..

Ginny miro extrañada a su novio pero no dijo nada, Harry tomo la mano de su novia y aparecieron en el Valle de Godric.  
-¿Dónde estamos, Harry?-dijo Ginny-  
-Aquí es donde nací..  
-¿Estamos en el Valle de Godric?-dijo Ginny-

Harry asintió y caminó junto a su novia, vieron la estatua en honor a él y a sus padres..  
-Esos son tus padres?-dijo Ginny-  
-Si..-dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso-

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a la casa donde Harry vivió con sus padres.  
-Aquí Ginny.. Aquí viví con mis padres y aquí los.. mató-dijo Harry-

Ginny miró la casa y luego fijo su vista en su novio y le tomo la mano..  
-Vamos, Harry-dijo Ginny pero su novio ya estaba entrando a la casa- Harry?

Harry entró a la casa, tomo su varita y alumbro la casa, vio que había trozos de madera por todos lados, había muebles, vio una mesa, se acerco a esta y vio una foto donde estaba su madre con el, lo besaba y lo llenaba de mimos haciéndolo reír. La tomo y la guardo en el bolsillo, siguió caminando hasta subir y llegó a la que fue su recámara, estaba todo destrozado.  
-Harry..  
-Ginny, ven..  
-Aqui.. fue donde?-dijo Ginny en shock-  
-Si, Gin.. Aquí mi madre.. -dijo Harry y fijo su vista en la cuna hecha trizos- Aun no puedo creer que..  
-Harry, te esta haciendo daño estar aquí  
-No Ginny, quería conocer la casa de mis padres, quiero remodelarla y viviré aquí  
-¿Que pasará con Grimmauld Place?  
-Por mientras viviré ahí, luego ya veré que hacer..  
-Pues lo que decidas, tendrás mi apoyo.  
-Gracias, pelirroja-dijo Harry sonriendo- Ven, necesito ir a otro lugar.

La pareja caminó rumbo al cementerio, estaba vacío ambos entraron y llegaron a la tumba de los padres de Harry.  
-Ginny, aquí están sepultados mis padres..

Ginny observó las lápidas y se llevo una mano en la boca, tomo la mano de Harry en señal de apoyo.  
-Mamá, papá.. Hace 17 años, ustedes dieron mi vida por mí.. No saben como se los agradezco.. Gracias a ustedes, pude seguir con vida y conocer a esta hermosa e inteligente pelirroja que es mi novia a la que amo.

Ginny miró enternecida a Harry..  
-Señores Potter, Harry es un gran chico.. Un chico muy valiente, inteligente, noble, divertido, necio-dijo Ginny y Harry la miró con una sonrisa- Pero gracias a él, me salve de morir cuando tenía solo once años, el arriesgo su vida para salvarme, lo mismo haría y haré por él. Gracias por ser padres de un maravilloso chico, el esta muy orgulloso de ustedes, y yo lo estoy de él.  
-Mamá, papá.. Sé que no los puedo ver, pero sé que notaron que Ginny es pelirroja, bueno.. Creo que es una debilidad, algo que esta en la sangre-dijo Harry sonriendo- Así como tu papá te enamoraste de una pelirroja, lo mismo me pasó..  
-Tardo muchos años en fijarse en mí.. Pero lo esperé, y lo esperé.. Hasta que este sapito en escabeche escuchó a su corazón y se acercó a mí..  
-Y no me arrepiento.. Enamorarme de Ginny es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.

Ginny sonrió enternecida, amaba a su novio como nada en la vida, sabía que él también la amaba, por el solo hecho de dejarla para que el estuviera a salvo, y como agradecimiento, ella hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo, aún si su vida se le fuera en ello. Harry y Ginny regresaron a la Madriguera, pero al volver había una visita que lleno de emoción y ternura a la joven pareja.  
-Señora Tonks-dijo Harry- Que sorpresa-sonrió el joven-  
-Si, Molly fue muy amable al invitarme a mí y a Teddy a cenar, si no les molesta claro  
-Para nada, es un gusto tenerla-dijo Harry sonriendo-  
-El es Teddy?-dijo Ginny al ver al pequeño dormir en brazos de su abuela-  
-Así es, es mi pequeño y dulce Teddy-dijo la señora Tonks besando la frente de su nieto-  
-Es hermoso-dijo Ginny-  
-Lo sé, se parece tanto a mi hija.. Claro también tiene de Remus.. Es la mezcla perfecta de ambos.

Ginny sonrió.  
-¿Puedo cargarlo?-dijo Ginny-  
-Claro que sí-dijo la señora Tonks-

Ginny cargó con cuidado al pequeño y sonrió enternecida.  
-Míralo Harry.. ¿Acaso no es lindo?

Harry miraba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, le parecía una escena muy dulce, su novia cargaba al pequeño y lo llenaba de besos y mimos.  
-Harry?-dijo Ginny- ¿En que piensas?-dijo Ginny sonriendo-  
-Nada, en que.. Teddy es un niño muy afortunado.. Digo, no le faltará amor, cariño ni nada.  
-No, claro que no..  
-Algún día tendrá que.. saber la verdad..-dijo la señora Tonks-  
-Lo sabemos, pero por mientras cuidaremos a Teddy como si fuera un Weasley más..-dijo la señora Weasley- Oh Ginny, te ves tan hermosa cargando al bebé.. Ojala pronto me den un nieto.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y abrieron los ojos, Ron escupió el jugo de calabaza..  
-¿Que?-dijo Ron- Mi hermanita no tendrá hijos  
-Cálmate Ron, eso lo decidirán ellos  
-Pero para que tengan hijos, Harry tiene que..  
-Ronald, madura quieres!-dijo Ginny sonrojada- Para que Harry y yo tengamos hijos falta mucho tiempo.. ¿Verdad Harry?  
-Claro, claro.. Si me gustaría tener hijos, pero es una decisión de dos, no solamente mía-dijo Harry nervioso-  
-Te vigilo-dijo Ron-  
-Cálmate-dijo Hermione-

En eso llegaron George y Angelina ambos venían riendo, se le notaba a George mas feliz, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, miraba enamorado a la morena, obviamente eso no paso despercibido por su madre quien los miraba con una sonrisa. De la nada George comenzó a hacer bromas, haciendo que sus padres sonrieran, George estaba poco a poco volviendo a ser el mismo, gracias a Angelina.  
-No tenemos como agradecerte, querida-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-No me agradezca, señora Weasley.. George es una persona muy importante en mi vida, lo quiero, y no me gustaría que cometiera alguna locura..-dijo Angelina-  
-Pero gracias a ti, no lo hará.. Como madre, no tendré toda mi vida por agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por él. Gracias a ti, el esta volviendo a ser el mismo, el mismo George que conocemos.  
-Poco a poco, irá superando la muerte de Fred..  
-Geroge no volverá a ser el mismo, pero nadie había logrado sacarle una sonrisa, hasta que tu llegaste nuevamente a su vida.. Muchas gracias-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Angelina-

Harry y Ginny seguían observando al pequeño Teddy, el bebé dormía comodamente en brazos de Ginny.  
-Se parece tanto a ellos, Harry.  
-Lo sé, será muy duro.. Lo sé, yo crecí sin padres.  
-Pero, a comparación de ti, el nos tiene a nosotros, a su abuela, a toda mi familia.. A él no le faltara nada, crecerá con amor..  
-Algo de lo que yo carecí de pequeño, yo no permitiré que le falta absulutamente nada.. de eso me encargo yo.. Sirius por razones muy feas, no pudo estar conmigo, no pude convivir mucho tiempo con él, pero yo haré lo que me hubiera gustado compartir con Sirius.  
-¿Tu crees que a Tonks le moleste que le agarre cariño a Teddy?  
-Claro que no, a ella le gustará la idea de que tu seas su madrina.. La mejor madrina que Teddy pudo tener.  
-Gracias Harry-dijo Ginny y besó a su novio con ternura y luego vio al pequeño- Cárgalo, Harry.  
-No, no.. Es muy pequeño..  
-Cárgalo-dijo Ginny sonriendo-  
-De acuerdo.-dijo Harry y cargo a su ahijado, Ginny sonrió y beso la frente del niño- Seré el mejor padrino del mundo.-susurro al pequeño y le besó la frente-

Ginny sonrió y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y ambos se dedicaron a admirar al pequeño.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron varios meses la casa de los padres de Harry iba quedando poco a poco, gracias a que él, Ginny, Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron a reconstruirla, ahora lucía realmente bien, Harry se sentía orgulloso quería vivir ahí pero por mientras también quería ocupar Grimmauld Place. Hermione se fue a Australia junto a Ron, habían encontrado a los padres de la castaña después de un par de meses de búsqueda, por fin encontraron su ubicación y en cuanto supo esto la ojimiel preparo sus cosas para irse pero Ron no la dejo ir sola, y todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

-Pelirroja.. ¿Regresarás a Hogwarts?-pregunto Harry a su novia-  
-Eso creo, amor-dijo Ginny- Aun no lo sé..  
-Pues si decides regresar, te apoyaré..

En eso llegó Ron en compañía de Hermione y sus padres, los padres de la castaña estaba muy emocionado al conocer la curiosa "madriguera".  
-Mamá-dijo Ron- Llegamos-avisó Ron-  
-Ya lo notamos, hermanito-dijo Ginny-  
-Muy graciosa, enana..

Las amigas se abrazaron..  
-Mamá, papá.. Ella es Ginny Weasley es mi mejor amiga..  
-Y futura cuñada  
-Ginny  
-¿Que? Es la verdad..-sonrió Ginny- Mucho gusto  
-Un placer querida, soy Jean Granger y el es mi esposo Hugo.  
-Un placer conocerlos, el es mi novio Harry Potter-dijo Ginny-  
-Mucho gusto, señores Granger..  
-Hermione nos ha platicado mucho de ustedes, más de Ron claro pero..  
-Mamá-dijo Hermione-  
-Oh Ronnie... Al fin llegas.. -dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo-  
- Mamá, Papá.. Ellos son Molly y Arthur Weasley, los padres de Ron.-dijo Hermione-  
-Mucho gusto-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-Que casa tan curiosa-dijo el señor Granger-  
-Bienvenidos-dijo la señora Weasley- Pasen, por favor-invito la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa-  
Los padres de Hermione entraron enseguida, la señora Granger y la señora Weasley comenzaron a platicar de recetas de cocina y el señor Weasley y el señor Weasley comenzaron hablar de los artefactos muggles. Pronto tanto Ron, Hermione, sus padres y nuestra pareja protagonista se sentaron a comer y a disfrutar de un almuerzo familiar.

Poco después Ron y Hermione se fueron a dar una vuelta por Londres muggle cuando en eso Harry recibe una carta de Andrómeda.

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Ginny

-Es de la señora Tonks, quiere que cuide de Teddy por unos días

-Oh.. Eso es bueno, Harry

-Ginny, yo no sé nada de bebés

-Harry, Teddy solo te tiene a ti y a su abuela en el mundo

-También tiene a los Malfoy

-Harry, sabemos muy bien que ellos no se harán responsables, si Narcissa le dio la espalda a su propia hermana.. A su propia hermana! Que le va a ayudar con algo así

-Ginny.. Narcissa es madre, quizás comprenda

-No, Harry.. Mejor hay que ayudar a la señora Tonks, no crees? A ellos les gustaría mucho que convivieramos con el pequeño, a él le ayudará mucho..-dijo Ginny-

-Pero no sé nada de bebés

-Nadie nace sabiendo, Harry.. Aprenderemos juntos, capaz y me sirve para cuando comiencen a llegar los sobrinos

-O los hijos- dijo la señora Weasley pero George que estaba ahí comenzó a atragantarse con el jugo al igual que el señor Weasley-

-Ay Merlin-dijo Ginny molesta- ¿Cuando tenemos que ir por Teddy?

-Dice que tiene que viajar por una semana.. Se va dentro de tres días en la mañana

-Perfecto-dijo Ginny-

-Pero Ginny, no hay cuna, no hay nada..

-Harry, podemos construirle una.. Papá sabe contruir cunas, tuvo práctica

-O mejor compramos una ahorita

-Harry.. No tienes que ir haciendo gastos

-Es mi ahijado, es mi responsabilidad

-Lo sé, cariño.. Pero debemos adaptar tu casa para que el bebé este bien

-De acuerdo, manos a la obra-dijo Harry-

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a arreglar bien Grimmauld Place, poco después transformaron el cuarto que le había pertenecido a Harry en su casa en el Valle de Godric en el cuarto de Teddy, era un cuarto perfecto para un pequeño niño.

-Quedo perfecto

-Bueno, Andrómeda no ha de tardar-dijo Harry y en eso llamaron a la puerta- Yo voy

Harry bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, era Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy.

-Sra Tonks, hola campeón-saludó Harry-

-Oh Harry, querido.. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.. Que pena, pero es que no puedo llevarlo..

-Claro, no se preocupe.. Teddy estará en buenas manos-dijo Harry y Ginny se asomó a la puerta-

-¿Lily?-dijo la señora Tonks

-No, no.. Soy Ginny -sonrío Ginny-

-Oh es que me recuerdas a Lily, la madre de Harry-sonrió la señora Tonks- Claro que ella.. bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por la ayuda, no sé como agradecerles esto..

-No es ninguna molestia cuidar de este pequeñín-dijo Ginny llenando de mimos al pequeño-

-Bueno, vengo por él dentro de una semana-dijo la señora Tonks y besó la frente de su nieto- Abuelita te ama, no tardará en regresar te quedas con tus padrinos que te quieren muchísimo..-le susurró al bebé-

La anciana se retiró y la pareja cerró la puerta. Harry tenía a Teddy en brazos y no sabía ni que hacer.

-Hey papá Harry-sonrió Ginny- Porque no me dejas a Teddy mientras te das una ducha..? La necesitas

-Muy graciosa-sonrió Harry, coloco a Teddy en brazos de la pelirroja y este se fue a bañar-

Después de bañarse, Teddy se quedo a cargo de su responsable padrino mientras Ginny se bañaba. Pero mientras la pelirroja no estaba Teddy comenzó a llorar pidiendo comida, pero Harry no sabía como preparar el biberón..

-No, no.. le pongo el agua.. no? O primero la hiervo? O Merlin, soy un pésimo padrino

-No, solo eres un papá primerizo-rio Ginny y tomo el biberón y comenzó a prepararlo, tomo al bebé y le dio el biberón-

-Wow.. tu.. como? Él.. yo llegue a pensar que me odiaba

-Harry, es un bebé.. Los bebés no saben lo que es el odio-dijo Ginny-

-Claro, es que..

-Tranquilo, ya aprenderás con el tiempo..-dijo Ginny con ternura-


End file.
